


You're Chokin' On Your Fears (i will stay by your side every night)

by LaynaVile



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Crying, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: "You're going to try to cook with that temporary cast?""I'll have to get creative, or perhaps only attempt something simple.""I could pick us up some pizza." Will suggests."I would rather you not. Thank you for the offer though.""Too goodfor pizza, doctor?"He does not wish to eat greasy fast food pizza, nor does he wish for Will to think of him asfussy. "Of course not, you provide the pizza, I will provide the wine, at least."Will is visibly shocked, "Hannibal, you don't have to make yourself uncomfortable by eating pizza. I know how particular you are about what you eat.""I'll be alright, Will, I can handle some pizza."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957300
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	You're Chokin' On Your Fears (i will stay by your side every night)

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 11 - crying + day 12 - broken bones
> 
> \--
> 
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> \--
> 
> Title from Be Kind - Marshmello ft. Halsey
> 
> \--
> 
> Enjoy😌

Hannibal Lecter is not someone who cries often--in all honesty the last time he cried was when Mischa died. But now in the examination room waiting for an orthopedic surgeon to assess his hand, he cries. It's not the intense pain that is causing the tears. To be frank he's angry that he will not be able to hunt or cook properly due to his injury.

He does not know the extent of it yet, not until the surgeon comes in. But Hannibal has seen the x-rays, he can see where the bones in his hand are broken, but it's not the broken bones he's worried about. There could be nerve damage--the intensity of the pain coupled with the random spots of numbness.

It's a good thing he is not a surgeon any longer--his hand will never be the same, that he is certain of.

\--

Surgery is scheduled for the following morning, until then they place a temporary cast to ensure he does not cause more damage.

They advise him not to drive, but how else is he to get home? A taxi? He'd never. Besides, he has his appointment with Will in a few hours--he will not cancel.

Driving is slightly difficult with the temporary cast, but he makes it safely back to his office without issue.

Will arrives right on time, walking in, tossing his jacket onto the chaise and sinking down into _his_ chair without so much as glancing at Hannibal.

"Rough day?"

"Em, mostly the same, though the scene Jack had me look at today was rather.. unnerving."

"What was it?"

"Kids, I don't react well to kids."

"Your biology mourns for the children it wants, that you have yet to provide."

"My biology has nothing to do with it--kids should not be killing each other yet that's what I had to see today." Will's head is tipped back, eyes closed as he speaks.

"Tell me, Will, what happened? Reconstruct the scene for me." Hannibal's hand throbs dully--he holds it close to his body, a protective motion.

Will sighs, "The kids were left home alone overnight, the oldest was in charge--she was barely fifteen, the two boys were ten and seven and the sister killed them both. At first her injuries did not appear self-inflicted, but they were.. she killed herself after gutting her brothers. It was a fucking bloodbath in that house."

"Was it guilt or Insanity that caused her to take her own life?"

"I-I don't.. know, there was no history or mental health issues, but what causes a fifteen year old to cut open her sleeping brother's bellies and pull their intestines out? There has to be some type of psychosis there." Will leans forward, eyes still closed, places his elbows on his knees and his hands on his forehead to hold himself up.

"Perhaps both, psychosis, but a moment of clarity that caused her to feel guilty resulting in taking her own life."

Will hums, and opens his eyes, they widden impossibly and his mouth falls open slightly, "Oh no, what happened?"

"It's nothing to worry about, I assure you. I have surgery scheduled for tomorrow morning, it should not affect our appointment schedule."

"Surgery? Christ, Hannibal, what did you do?" Hearing will say his name laced with panic and concern makes Hannibal's heart race.

"It was an unfortunate accident, long story made short, my lunate, hamate, capitate and trapezoid bones are all fractured as are three of my metacarpals. There's likely nerve damage as well."

"Oh fuck. Doesn't it hurt?"

"Nothing I cannot handle."

"How do you plan on getting home after surgery?"

"I'll wait for the anesthesia to leave my system and drive myself home."

"After general anesthesia it's not recommended that you drive or do anything really that could cause injury for twenty,-four to forty-eight hours. You can't possibly be planning to camp out in your car THAT LONG."

"Of course not, I know my body well, Will, I know how long the effects of anesthesia will last."

"What about pain medication? You shouldn't drive while taking that either."

"I won't be taking any."

"What? They're going to cut your hand open and put pins and screws and shit in there, how can you not take pain medication?"

"As I've already indicated, I have a particularly high pain tolerance."

"Let me take you and bring you home."

Hannibal wants to agree, but he's hesitant. "I'm unsure if that's,"

"Stop. It's settled. What time do you need to be there?"

"Seven, surgery is at eight."

Hannibal watches as Will's expression rapidly changes a few times.

"It's doable, I'll just have to get up around four so I can be at your house by about six, so I can help you get ready."

"Will, that's not necessary, I can get ready on my own. You do not need to get yourself up so early."

"Or I could run home now, let the dogs out, set out some food for them and then come stay in Baltimore for the night. I'm sure there's plenty of motel vacancies." He doesn't seem to even be paying attention to what Hannibal is saying.

"Will, I cannot allow you to stay at a motel. If you must insist on taking me to my appointment then the least I can do is let you spend the night in my home. I've got a few nice guest bedrooms for you to pick from."

"Stay with you?"

"Yes, Will. My home is plenty big enough."

"It would make things easier. Okay, then, I'll head home, take care of the dogs and get a change of clothes. Shouldn't take more than a half hour once I get home, so I should make it to your place by," he looks at his wrist watch, "ten thirty, is that too late? If it's too late I'm perfectly fine with heading to a motel."

"Ten thirty is fine. But we still have forty minutes of your appointment."

"I'll be with you all night, maybe we can.. finish our conversation then?"

Hannibal considers this.. Will being in his home overnight, being so close. He's not worried Will will go snooping around the house and discover the _basement_ , though he is worried that he, himself, may wander a bit and end up in whatever room Will chooses to sleep in. Hannibal has self-control, but he's never stayed so close to the object of his affection--there may be unforeseen consequences. "Yes, I can make us a quick dinner and we can finish our conversation."

"You're going to try to cook with that temporary cast?"

"I'll have to get creative, or perhaps only attempt something simple."

"I could pick us up some pizza." Will suggests.

"I would rather you not. Thank you for the offer though."

" _Too good_ for pizza, doctor?"

He does not wish to eat greasy fast food pizza, nor does he wish for Will to think of him as _fussy_. "Of course not, you provide the pizza, I will provide the wine, at least."

Will is visibly shocked, "Hannibal, you don't have to make yourself uncomfortable by eating pizza. I know how particular you are about what you eat."

"I'll be alright, Will, I can handle some pizza."

\--

Will arrives closer to eleven, "I'm so sorry, I'm late. Buster got lost in the trees and then I had to wait for the pizza, because they messed up the first one."

"You needn't apologize. You're here now and that's what matters."

Will sets the pizza box on the kitchen counter and his bag onto the floor. "You can show me to my room after we eat."

"Of course." Hannibal takes two plates out of the cabinet along with two wine glasses. "What have you gotten on our pizza, so I can best decide which wine to have with it?"

Will opens the box to reveal a thick crust pizza, bubbly melted mozzarella and dozens of greasy pepperonis on top--Hannibal tries not to focus on the glistening of the grease. "I went for the classic, pepperoni. I didn't want to scare you off with Hawaiian."

"I think a light red will pair nicely." He selects a bottle, aerates it and pours them each a glass.

He takes a slice out of the box, the cardboard beneath is soaked in grease. He barely suppresses a shudder.

\--

"I have to admit, that was much better than I had anticipated, grease and all." Hannibal doesn't drink wine to get drunk, but he's definitely feeling a least a little bit tipsy by the time they're finished eating.

"I knew pizza was a good idea."

Hannibal smiles, "let me show you to your room." He leads Will up the stairs.

"Which room is yours?"

"End of the hall."

"Then I'll take the room closest if you don't mind."

"Of course not." He leads Will to the guest room next to his.

"Bathroom?"

"First door at the top of the stairs."

"Thank you, Hannibal. I think I'll take a shower quickly and then head to bed."

"I would say the same, but alas with this damned cast that won't be happening tonight. But goodnight to you Will. I'll be in the next room if you need anything."

\--

Hannibal is woken a short while later by a pajama clad Will, but Will doesn't seem to actually be awake.

"Will?" He tries softly.

Will doesn't respond, he does however climb into Hannibal's bed, pulling the blanket over his head.

Hannibal sits there, stunned. Will is in his bed, asleep under the covers. He listens to Will's soft breathing and light snores.

Perhaps he's not awake either and this is some sort of dream.

\--

**_Beep_ **  
**_Beep_ **  
**_Beep_ **  
**_Beep_ **  
**_Beep_ **

Hannibal's alarm goes off at five forty-five. When he moves to shut it off and get up, he realizes he's being held down--not maliciously--more cuddly.

Will. He remembers Will getting into his bed in the middle of the night.

"You need to wake up, will." He speaks softly, not wishing to startle him, though somehow the alarm hadn't woken him so it is unlikely that Hannibal's voice would.

He begins to stir against Hannibal a few moments later. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Hannibal." He sits up quickly and moves to get out of the bed.

"It's alright."

"No, I just, I'm used to sleeping with the dogs.. I guess I need that extra warmth."

"And it's alright, now if you wouldn't mind, I would like to clean up a bit before going to the hospital, would you mind helping me wrap this cast so I can?"

"Of course, I can help. Just um, let me use the bathroom first."

"I'll do the same, come back here when you are finished."

A few minutes later Will returns, still looking just as soft and sleepy as when he'd left--Hannibal needs to focus, he cannot be distracted by Will now.

He holds out a trash bag and some medical tape. "Help me get this covered so that I can shower quickly."

\--

Will sits in the waiting room while Hannibal is in surgery, he calls Alana and asks her nicely to go feed his dogs and let them out. When she asks where he is he tells her the hospital, she panics and tells him she's on her way there.

"No, Alana, I'm fine. I'm here with a friend, he's having surgery and I'm his ride." He doesn't say Hannibal's name.. not because he's ashamed to be with Hannibal but because he knows that Alana does not like them spending time together.

"Oh, alright then. I'll tend to your dogs and talk to you later."

"Of course, thank you, Alana."

He waits and waits and waits and what was supposed to be a two hour long surgery at most becomes three and then four and finally after six hours someone comes to get him.

"Mr. Lecter,"

"Dr. Lecter." He corrects.

"Dr. Lecter had a bit more damage than what we originally saw, he's in recovery now and should be waking up soon."

He's led to the recovery room that Hannibal is in and instructed to, "Have a seat."

\--

"Hannibal?"

His eyes open slowly, he'd specifically asked for no pain medication--he can handle it, but waking up now, the pain is _too much_. He grunts and tries to keep his reaction minimal, he does not want Will to hear how much he's hurting.

"Hannibal?"

He opens his mouth to speak, but words do not come out, only another pained noise.

"Shit, Hannibal, can you talk?"

"I am fine." His voice is rough and strained.

"Let me get them to give you some pain meds."

"No, no, I'm fine. Please."

"Hannibal, come on, I can tell you're hurting."

"Call the nurse for me."

\--

Hannibal is sent home a few hours later, with a pain medication prescription along with one for antibiotics.

"I'll go fill your meds after we get you home, okay?"

"I don't need them, I would just like to go home and rest. You may go home now or wait and I will make you something for dinner first, then I'll resume my sessions tomorrow."

"No, Hannibal, you need to take at least a few days off, and you need those meds."

"Will, I am an adult and I am a doctor, I know what my body can or cannot handle. I will be fine."

"Please, just let me take care of you."

Hannibal wants to say yes, he wants to let Will stay and take care of him, but he does not want Will to see him in such a weakened state.

"I can take care of myself Will, thank you for your generosity."

"I'm not leaving you alone, Hannibal."

"Will, I'm an adult, I don't need you here babying me." He snaps.

"Stop, you don't need to yell. I get it, you don't want my help, it's a miracle you even let me drive you. I'll grab my things and head home."

Hannibal goes to the kitchen while Will goes upstairs to get his things. He doesn't want to see Will go, but he's hurting and wants to rest. He needs to get healed up so that he can hunt and resume his regular activities.

Will doesn't say a word to him before he goes, Hannibal hears the door click shut behind him.

His hand aches as does his heart. He shouldn't have been so harsh with Will.

Hannibal takes some tylenol and heads to bed, not ready to deal with _everything_ he's feeling. He will wait and try to mend the tentative Relationship he'd been forming with Will during their next appointment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about it now, I may expand upon this at some point but for now it's _complete_
> 
> \--
> 
> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
